powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prime Mates
Prime Mates is the first episode of Season 6 and the 66th episode, overall. Synopsis Back when Mojo Jojo tried to take over the world with primates, there was one monkey who didn't get his due; Mopey Popo. Now, Mopey is back to try and be evil just as Mojo Jojo intended, if only he could get something right. Plot During a dreary, overcast night, Mojo Jojo is awoken in his sleep, by a mysterious, shadowy figure, who's allure alone, strikes Mojo with enough fear, to put him fully under his control. Mojo Jojo is later kidnapped by this figure and taken into the middle of his lab, where he is tied up, and put in front of the mysterious figure. The shadowy figure explains to Mojo, who he is, by telling him about his tragic backstory. The backstory is as follows; during the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Mojo Jojo used Chemical X to empower a bunch of normal monkeys, and turn them into supreme, super beings, to help him form an army, to help him take over the world. One of those monkeys was a Rocko Socko, who broke out of his glass dome and shattered the domes of a bunch of other developing monkey minions. One of the glasses he shattered, caused a monkey's brain to get sucked out of it's head. Mojo Jojo noticed this broken money and called it a reject. He pulled the plug on it, and let the monkey go down the drain. That monkey he rejected, is the identity of the shadowy figure, and his name is Mopey Popo. Mopey Popo emerged from the shadows and announced that he had come back, to get revenge on him. Mopey Popo takes out a slice of banana jerky, and wields it like a knife, as he slowly approaches Mojo Jojo. Quickly, Mojo comes up with a lie, and tells Mopey Popo that his reasons for flushing him into the sewers was to keep him safe, because he was special. Mojo promised Mopey that he did want to take over the world with him eventually, and that time had come. Mopey Popo bought this and spared Mojo and set him free, so they could take over the world together. Mojo Jojo works on his Super Freezo Ray, by slowly inserting a radioactive isotope into the machine. It takes a keen eye and steady coordination to get it in there just right and the slightest mishap, would ruin the whole thing. While Mojo was positioning his shot, Mopey Popo interrupted him, by yanking on his cape and asking for Mojo to confirm that he was his favorite monkey. This caused Mojo to let go of the lever and for the crane hand to drop the isotope onto the floor, where it broke. Mojo scolds Mopey for touching his cape and ruining his shot. He goes to get another isotope, but the isotope rack is empty. He tells Mopey to stay right where he is, while he goes to the basement, to get another isotope. When Mojo sends another isotope up the sending tube, Mopey Popo says to himself, that he should do more work, in helping Mojo Jojo with his plans. By the time Mojo comes back into the room, he sees Mopey inside of the isotope room, dangling from the crane claw, by his cape, and holding the isotope. Mojo goes in there after him and Mopey drops the isotope right next to him, burning a hole in the ground, which he falls through. Mojo Jojo gets even angrier at Mopey Popo and yells at him again, to not touch anything. Mojo Jojo rummages back down to the basement to get another isotope, but when he sends it up, Mopey Popo was sitting on the isotope rack at the time. So, the isotope bounced off of Mopey's butt and got sent back down to the basement again, blasting out of the tube, and smacking Mojo Jojo in the back. Infuriated, Mojo goes back into the basement to get another isotope, but he forgets to wear his oven mitts, so he burns his hands on the isotope, before sending it back up to the construction room. Mojo Jojo tries to send the last isotope into the Super Freezo Ray, but Mopey Popo's constant whining and pestering him, causes Mojo to rage out at him, getting his cape caught on the lever, yanking it, making the crane claw drop the isotope, dropping it on the Super Freezo Ray, melting it, completely destroying it, ruining Mojo's evil plan. Mojo Jojo cries over his loss and Mopey Popo says that if he included him more, these kinds of accidents and mishaps could be avoided. Mojo Jojo repairs his Super Freezo Ray with a band aid and needs the help of Mopey Popo to press a button when he says "Now". Mojo turns a crank and sets the Super Freezo Ray to full power and tells Mopey "Now" many, many times, but Mopey Popo completely ignores him. Mojo overloads the machine and destroys it, all because Mopey Popo would not press the button. At this point, Mojo Jojo has had it with Mopey Popo and he kicks him out of the lair, saying that he should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. Mopey Popo returns to Mojo's Lair, carrying the unconscious Powerpuff Girls in his wagon. Mojo is shocked that Mopey was able to do, without a brain, what he was not able to, with an enormous brain. Mojo allows Mopey into his lair with The Powerpuff Girls and plans on tricking him once again. Mojo Jojo freezes The Powerpuff Girls and celebrates his victory in destroying The Powerpuff Girls. Mopey Popo realizes that taking over the world isn't as fun as he expected it to be, and he deactivates The Super Freezo Ray, freeing The Powerpuff Girls, and helping them to regain consciousness. Blossom instructs Bubbles and Buttercup to use their laser eyes to destroy the Super Freezo Ray. As Mopey Popo leaves, Mojo Jojo begs him to stay, but he doesn't listen. After Mopey Popo leaves, Mojo is awkwardly faced with The Powerpuff Girls, who give him a beating, foil his plans, and once again, save the day, thanks to the help of Mopey Popo. Characters Major Roles *Mojo Jojo *Mopey Popo Minor Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Rocko Socko (Flashback) *Hacha Chacha (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Baboon Kaboom (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Killa Drilla (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Whole Lotta Monkeys (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) Trivia *This episode is the fifth final extra from The Powerpuff Girls Movie. **Footage from The Powerpuff Girls Movie is shown of Mojo Jojo initiating his plan of ruling the world with monkeys, along with new footage animated for this episode. **The stock footage of the movie includes cameos from a few of Mojo Jojo's army of monkeys, including Baboon Kaboom, Killa Drilla, and Hacha Chacha. The new footage also heavily features new animations of Rocko Socko, breaking out of his dome and destroying the domes of other monkeys. *Mojo Jojo talks in his sleep, and quotes "By which I mean", in between snores. This is a joke on his verbal tics, which he uses, when he makes excessively long speeches, over explaining things. *Mojo Jojo breaks the fourth wall, to say that he should have kicked Mopey Popo out of his lair, earlier, way back in scene 61. *The Powerpuff Girls had a minor role in this episode, only appearing at the tail end of the story. Blossom only had two lines, while Bubbles and Buttercup, each only had one. Cultural References *Monkey from Dexter's Laboratory makes an cameo appearance as a doll/plush in Mojo Jojo's bed at the beginning of the episode. *Mopey's personality and way of talking is based on the Tex Avery character, Droopy Dog. Errors *When Mojo fell through the melted hole in the floor, his cape went over the floor above him. *There is a jump cut of Blossom noticing the Freezo Ray and Blossom instructing the girls to use their laser eyes. The girls abruptly go from sitting down to standing up, without any animation in between. *When The Powerpuff Girls fly up, behind Mojo Jojo, the whites of Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes were tan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mike Kim Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:2004 Episodes